New friends, new family
by Ashthecatnya
Summary: (its my first fanfic ever so it may suck.) A strange girl visits team natsu on the train and asks to join the guild. Little did they know this girl could become their greatest friend and foe.
1. A new Family Member Ch1

Our train ride home was like any other. Wendy attempting her Troia on Natsu, and him not trying to puke his guts out, while Gray was avoiding the line of vomit and Erza calmly eating her piece of cake. Then me, Lucy, was wondering why everyone in my guild is crazy. Wendy, Natsu and Gray were sitting on one side and Me and Erza on the other, the exceeds on the table in front of us. As said before this was a normality for Team Natsu, nothing out of the ordinary, then she arrived in front of us and asked a rare question. "Are you Lucy Heartfelia? From Fairy Tail?" a voice of a young girl said. "yes" I say to her, Whilst turning around. She couldn't be any younger than Wendy or Romeo, about 11 I'd say. She wore a blue cap with little wings on it, and she had a dirt covered dark orange shirt and brown pants and for some odd reason she had a dark blue blanket tied around her neck. She had rusty brown hair, was blind in one eye and had no shoes. . That blind eye got me curious but I felt it wasn't polite to ask. "Can you take me to your guild, Please…Mi…ss" Her voice got quieter as she said this. "Ehh?" the team said in unison. "Please Mi..ss, but first may I hide under your table because ummm….I kind of got on here for… free" she gave a tiny awkward smile as she said this. Suddenly we heard loud thuds from the doorway, the little girl dashed under the table and didn't make a peep until the train guards passed.

"Are they gone?" she said quietly. " Yes, you can come up now" Gray said almost demanding but not quite. She got up from the table and sat in between me and Erza. "I a..m t…terribly sorry to ii…in…trude li..like th..is" she said, I believe she has a stuttering problem or she might just be shy. "Well I believe that we can let this pass because you are traveling to our guild and we always encourage new members." Erza said with a small smile on her face. Right as she said this Natsu bolted up, it seemed the Troia had worked. "I smell a new person" He said while opening his eyes. "Who are you?" he added. She tried to say something but Erza cut her off "This is a girl who wants to join our guild, now I don't believe we know your name yet, so if you please." "My na..name is Ray Taiyo" she said quickly. "Well, Ray I'm Natsu and this is my pal Happy!" "Aye!" Happy said in a energetic voice. "I'm Gray, Nice to meet ya" "Erza is my name" "I'm Wendy, and this is Carla" "Hello" Carla added. "and I'm Lucy, though I take you already know me" I said with a smile. She nodded quickly.

A few minutes had passed and everybody had asked a bunch of questions. "So, Ray-san what kind of magic do you use?" Wendy asked politely. "My mag..ic is uhh.. I think its called mani..pulation magic" you can tell she has gotten comfortable with us. "Woah! What kind of magic is that?!" Natsu said very loudly, she was frightened a bit by his outburst, you could see it on her face. "It's like uhh.. I can levitate things with my m..ind, and I can turn the th..ing into anything I want, I..I Believe." She stated. "That will definitely come in handy" Gray added " That sounds like very powerful magic" I commented "I can certainly feel a very strong magical aura coming from you" Erza observed. "Would y..ou like m..me to demonstrate?" she asked "Yes Please!" Natsu and Happy said together. "Ok..ay, umm.. may i?" she asked pointing to Erza's empty plate and fork. Erza nodded. Ray's blind eye suddenly glowed yellow and the plate and fork lifted into the air. With a small flash, the plate transformed into a mini Erza and the fork, a tiny sword. She placed the sword into mini Erza's hand and set her down on the table. I was shocked because she didn't use her hands at all, it was all her levitation magic! "That's very impressive for such a small child." Erza said. Everyone else was speechless, they just stared at the mini Erza until Happy blurted out "Can they move?! Can they? Can they?!" Ray replied with a quick nod. The mini Erza started to swing her sword around and jab things. "I can turn it back to its original fo..rm too." Her blind eye glowed yellow again and the mini Erza was turned back into a plate the same with the sword to a fork, and Ray put it in front of Erza.

"I have a question, about your levitation magic. Can it move people?" Gray inquired. "Yes i..it can but only living beings lighter than the caster. So I can levitate my..myself and like Happy or Carla as w..well, but if it's an inanimate object it can be whate..ever size or weight" she answered. "Can I show them?" a faint voice from inside Ray's blanket said. "No, I told you to stay hidden and keep q..quiet." Ray whispers into her blanket. "What's that?" Erza said demandingly "Show it now" she added. Suddenly an orange cat popped out from the side of Ray's arm and said "Hello there!" It had a high pitched hyper voice. "Woah! You have an exceed too?!" Natsu asked. "Y..Yes. I found her in the forest all alone when I was s..small and we have been traveling together ever since." Says Ray. "I am Tora, and if you please Ray can you demonstrate using me? Pleeeasee" "Fine" Ray says quickly. Suddenly Tora floats into the air without using her wings and does a bunch of swirls and spins, although this is all thanks to Ray.

Suddenly the train stops and it's time to get off, a relief to Natsu, it seems the Troia wore off. I can't wait till we get to the guild, its almost time to hit the hay for me, but first I need a little refreshment. Right when we step off the train Ray whispers something into Tora's ear. Seconds later Tora is asking for assistance from the train guards and Ray is bolting out the station door, away from the train guards vision. I assume Tora was the distraction. Suddenly Tora flies upwards and comes by me. Saying that Ray doesn't have any bags and tells me to meet outside the station, with the rest of the gang. Well although it was an interesting ride back, I am glad we get a new member to our family.


	2. My Mommy's gone too Ch2

We all arrived at the guild, all tired and ready for some drinks. I brought Ray over to the Master, "Master Markarov, we have a newcomer" I said waving a hand in front of his face, he looked as though he was about to pass out. He bolted up right up and said "Yes, Lucy" "Um, Master we have a girl here who would like to enter the guild, her name is Ray and she has an exceed name Tora as well." I said. "Bring her and her cat over to Mira she'll give you your guild marks and some food." He said drowsily, right when we walked 5 steps he passed out asleep, he was probably drunk. "Mira!" I shouted "Why Hello Lucy! I see we have a new one, does she want to join the guild?" Mira said in her always sweet voice. "Yes she has an exceed too" I respond. "Okay then! I have your stamps right here what color and where would you like them?" Mira asks. "Can I have m..mine on my hand li..like Miss Lucy's please, and o..orange please." Ray says. Mira places the stamp on Ray's hand and her guild mark appears. Ray smiles a very wide grin, just by looking at here you wouldn't know she could smile that big. "Now where would you like yours little guy?" Mira asks. "My back please and purple!" Tora exclaims. "Yes ma'am!" Mira places the stamp on Tora's back and her guild mark appears. She smiles as big as Ray did.

"Now, Ray do you have any money? If you do you can get some food." I ask. "um.. no my mom didn't give me any, when she left." Ray says. "Well where is your mom?" I ask confused. "Mom is gone, she had to go somewhere for a long time and she said she wouldn't be back." Ray says "And without her I have nothing but my clothes and Tora." She adds. I think her mom has died but she hasn't realized it. "When did you mom go away? And do you have a Dad close by." I ask as politely as I can. "5 years ago and I never met my Dad" she says, you could see sadness welling up in her eyes. "He was killed by a dragon slayer and the slayer took my town along with it, and Miss Lucy are there any dragon slayers in this guild?" She asks with tears welling up. That caught the attention of Natsu and Wendy. They got up and went over to Ray. "Yep, me and Wen-" Natsu was interrupted by a screaming Tora, "DON'T TELL HER!" she screams, but it was too late, Ray had heard everything she needed to hear.

After the sudden out burst by Tora, Ray just stood her eyes full of shock. "Y..your a dragon s..slayer N..Natsu?" she asks "Yep, so is wendy!" He says with a smile "NO!" Tora says "You are not supposed to tell her you're a dragon slayer." "why not?" Natsu asks "Because that's the number 1 thing she hates and fears, dragon slayers, a fire one murdered her father and destroyed and killed everyone in her home town." Tora explains "I'm a fire dragon slayer" Nastu says with a worried tone"N..Natsu-kun y…you're a fire dra….gon s…slayer?" Ray says with more hate growing in her words. "Ye.. yes Ray" he says. I can't believe it, I knew she most likely had fears but I never knew one little girl could have so much hate buried inside of her. By now the whole guild was listening in. "Natsu-kun why did you do that?" Tora asks bawling. "Now Now she's gonna go crazy… Please Ray No…." The air around us starts to move as Ray uses her levitation powers to lift herself up along with a couple of tables and chairs. "Natsu-kun was it you?! Did you kill my daddy?! DID YOU MURDER MY FRIENDS?!" Rays screams at Natsu with tears flowing from her eyes. "Ray come down!" Erza barks "Ray PLEASE DON'T DO THIS AGAIN!" screams Tora. "what happened to her last time?" I ask to Tora "She She almost killed a fire dragon slayer because she thought he was the one who killed her father and her friends in the town fire." Tora answers. The tables and chairs she picked up turned into swords and spears. She pointed them all at Natsu. "TELL ME!" she screams at the top of her lungs. She is still bawling. I believe her trying to attack Is her hate and her crying is her fear. "It wasn't me!" Natsu tries to tell her while attempting to burn her wooden spears and swords but she just moved them out of the way. "Ray" I say softly. "I know how you feel" The whole guild immediately looks at me, even Ray. "I lost both my parents as well, its okay" I try to explain "It will all get better soon, I promise, once you join this guild you can forget you past and live in the present. You can forget all of those painful memories and just go on adventures." I say softly to her. Every one in the guild seems to ease up a bit. "Good job, lucy" Makarov says quietly. "Will it all get better? Really? And Natsu-kun didn't kill daddy?" She asks still sobbing. "Yes, I can guarantee that, with this guild we are all a family, nobody betrays eachother, we are all a big loving family." I say "Nobody can say it better than our Lu-Lu" Levy says. Ray lowers her weapons to the ground and lowers herself till her feet touch the ground. She falls to her knees crying, crying till she has no more tears left. She gets to her feet and runs over to Natsu and tackles him with a big bear hug. "I'm sorry Natsu-kun, I'm SORRY, I'm sorry!" she breaks away from him and says "Natsu-kun are you still my f..friend?" she asks wiping tears from her face. "Yep, I'm everybody's friend in the guild even that stupid Gray guy!" he says with a huge smile on his face "Hey!" Gray says from the background. I'm glad things worked out in the end, now everybodys laughing and drinking till their hearts content. (Time Skip sort of) After all the rowdiness and when everybody went home I found Ray asleep with Tora in her arms and her blanket-cape wrapped around them both. I go over to Mira and ask if Ray is staying in Fairy Hills "No, I don't think she has any money remember." Mira says "Oh yeah, well I guess I'll take her, I feel like we could get along really well." I say. Mira just smiles and bids me a good night. I pick up Ray and Tora and walk out of the guild, I take the sleeping duo to my apartment and set her down on the bed pull the covers over her and I and dose off to sleep. Meanwhile at the guild, Mira says to the Master, "she is no ordinary mage is she?" "Nope absolutely not, she contains a aura inside of her that is different from the others, definitely not an ordinary girl."


	3. Never underestimate a little girl Ch3

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard a little girls voice yelling "Miss Lucy! Miss Lucy!" I get up groggily asking "what?" "Is Natsu-kun s…supposed to be here?" Ray asks. "What?!" I yell "He's i..in the kitchen with H..Happy" she tells me. "NATSU!" I scream "Dangit Ray! You told her?!" he yells from the kitchen. "Sorry N..Natsu-kun" she says quietly "Get over here right now!" I demand. He slowly walks over with Happy. "Now, why are you eating my food?" I ask annoyed. "We didn't have any money, and we were hungry." He explains. You could clearly see that those weren't his actual reasons for being in her house. "Just leave some for me, Ray and Tora " I tell him while getting my towel, ready to take a bath. "Umm.. M..Miss Lucy, may I take a bath with you?" Ray asks her cheeks a little red from embarrassment. "Sure" I say with a smile.

Me and Ray are sitting across from each other with Tora in the middle. "M..Miss Lucy," "What is it Ray?" "Umm… Are you and Natsu-kun in a..a r..realtionship?" she asks. "Wh-What?!" I yell with my cheeks turning to a bright red. "I..it just seems like you and him are r..really close and..and I just thought that.." she explains "W..well, I had thought of it before," my cheeks turn ever darker as I said this. Ray just gave a mischievous smile. "Okay then" she said. "No-NO Its not like that!" I try to tell her. "Don't worry I wont tell" she said giving a sweet smile.

We both got out of the bath and got dressed. Ray put on the same clothes from yesterday. "Ray, why are you wearing the same clot-" I ask realizing my mistake, I forgot what she said yesterday about not having anything but Tora. Ray's eyes began to look sad. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ray, I forgot" I try to tell her. "Its okay Miss Lucy" she tells me. I nod my head. "Yo! You guys almost done? we gotta go early to get the good jobs!" Natsu yells from outside the door. "Almost ready!" I yell back. A few seconds later we walk out the door, "All ready!" I say. "Ok then! Lets go get those dimwits from the guild and be on our way!" Natsu says "Natsu, you shouldn't talk about Erza that way, if she heard she'll beat you till' there's nothing left!" Happy tells him. We all walk out my apartment laughing.

"your finally here!" and annoyed Gray said. "Yea you got a problem with that?" Natsu said ready to start a fight. "Not now boys." The lifesaver Erza tell them. "Now Ray would you like to choose the job?" Erza says turning to the young girl. Rays nods quickly along with Tora. "Well go over there a choose a job for us, make sure it has a big reward!" Erza adds with a smile. Ray walks over to the request board and picks a job, she walks back over to us and says. "This one p..Please!" she says pointing to the paper. She chose one where we had to track down a robber and capture him. "Seems easy enough" Gray says. "Probaly a good one to start on." I add "With this we can see how strong you are, Ray-san!" Wendy says "Well, what are we waiting for!" Natsu says "Let's Go!" Happy yells.

Once we were on the train, Natsu wasn't as energetic as he was before, Wendy tried to use her Troia but it didn't work. After the not so long and ordinary train ride, we arrived at our destination. "FINALLY! We are off that death machine!" Natsu roars. We walk to the clients house and get our information. We go to where they say he will attack next. Erza whispers in all of our ears except Ray's "I want to see how strong she is, so don't do anything unless shes in big trouble, okay?" "Okay" we all agree. They robber enters the store and looks around, Ray recognizes him and takes a cup from one of the displays. Her blind eye glows yellow as she turns the cup into a dagger. She levitates herself off the ground and makes her way over to him staying hidden behind the shelves. She levitates the dagger up to the back of the robbers neck, still staying hidden. "who's there?" the robber turns around just to see a dagger at his neck ready to slice. Ray levitates one of the tables and turns it into a cage and quickly traps the robber. The cage melts into the ground so he cant get out and Ray reveals herself. "You wont be stealing anything else!" she confronts him. "Yo! Manager! Call the Fiore police!" she asks "Yes ma'am!" the manager says. We all just stand there in shock at how amazing that was. "Told you, she'll come in handy" Gray says as the Fiore police arrive. They take the robber away and thank her for her help. "No problem!" she says with a smile. Tora walks over too us "you should see your faces" she says laughing. Ray walks over to them and asks "Why didn't you guys help me?" "We wanted to see how capable you were, and it seems we underestimated you." Erza explains. "That was awesome!" Natsu adds. "I think you'll definetly become a permanent member of Team Natsu, welcome to the team!" I say to Ray. She smiles back and says "Thank you everyone!" Tora jumps into her arms and says enthusiastically "We won't disappoint you!"


	4. Whos this guy anyway? Ch4

On our way back to the guild our train suddenly stopped as if there was some kind of emergency. "Everyone please evacuate the train!" the conductor says over the loud speaker, apparently I was right.

We all exit the train and Erza walks over to the conductor and asks what happened. He says that there was a dark guild member who made his way on the train and they are trying to identify him. Erza asks if they could be of assitance because they are wizards. He politely asks them to help and Erza tells the rest of the team.

"Yeah! We get to kick even more butt today!" Natsu yells.

"Now, we need to find a man with orange hair wearing a red cloak. Seem simple enough for you? If so spread out and look, Happy, Carla and Tora get a birds eye view if you please." Erza explains.

We all spread out and search for the man. Me and Ray take the south, Natsu to the North, Erza and Wendy to the East and Gray to the West. Me and Ray are searching, and searching then I look back and Rays not there.

She must have gotten lost in the crowd. "Ray! Ray!" I yell.

I finally find her staring blankly in the distance, pupils barely visible.

"Ray, what happened?!" I ask her. She points to a man with orange hair and a red cloak, the man were looking for!

"All right! Good job Ray! Now just let me- Ray?" her face remains expressionless

"are you all right?" I ask. "Th-That's the man who…" she squeezes out clearly having trouble talking due to shock.

"Ray!" she walks forward and lifts pieces of ground with her magic, shocking the people around forcing them to move.

"Ray! Calm down!" I yell. This catches the attention of the other members and they run over and the exceeds fly down and ask whats going on.

Suddenly a huge chunk of the ground rips out of the ground and transforms into a giant axe. Ray lifts into the air and her blind eye is glowing a strong red instead of yellow.

Oh no. It cant be. The man we were looking for is the man who.. No.

Her transformation catches the attention of the man with orange hair and he regonizes her.

"Well, Well. If it isint a Taiyo, I regonize the eye." I was right he knows her and hes the man who.. who killed Rays town and father.

"You.. YOU!" Ray screams. "Yup! Its your old pal Renji! Ehh you remember doncha?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

The rest of the team realizes who he is now and they all look at Ray. Ray then takes more chunks from the ground and turns them into giant weapons.

"Ray! Come down! We don't want you to get hurt!" Wendy tries to tell her. "Don't you know who he is!?" Ray screams.

"Yes! Yes I do! But your safety is more important!" Wendy tell her. Ray turns around and continues her levitation. Renji lights a flame on his finger and says "Don't you have a Fire Slayer too?"

"Yeah, that's me what about it!?" Natsu says disgustingly. "Oh, nothing its just that I can do what you do but better." Renji says with a psychotic look on his face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, NATSU HES MINE AND MINE ALONE!" Ray screams. "I NEED TO KILL HIM MYSELF! GOT IT?!" Natsu surprised by her outburst recoils and tries not to interfere.

"Listen you! Renji tell me why you did what you did or suffer tremendously!" she offers, tears streaming down her face the same with when she attacked Natsu.

"Why should I? It looks like you don't even want to know anyway, with those stupid and girly tears on your face." He says rudely.

"TELL ME NOW!" Ray screams. Me and Natsu try to move in and help but Erza stops us.

"let her get what she wants" she says with a calm voice. I look around and see all the people are terrified trying to get bac on the train as Gray, Erza and Wendy are trying to hold them back away from the fight.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL SO NOW YOU PAY!" Ray screams as the hammers and swords and axes go flying towards Renji.

Renjis face is as calm as Erzas but with a small smirk added on. Suddenly flames engulf the earth weapons and they fall to the ground into a pile of ashes.

Ray surprised by the attack and looks at Renji. his hands are covered with flames just like how Natsu does it.

"WHAT?!" "HOW HO—W?" Ray asks taken away by what she just saw. Ray becomes even more enraged as she rips apart the ground, the train and any other objects and turning them into weapons. Her blind eye growing a more viciously red as she ripped things apart.

All these things went flying towards Renji at such an exilertaing speed that Renji could not react.

Suddenly all of the weapons and flames just dropped. Swords appeared all around Ray and Renji and they were trapped and couldn't move as if they did their bodies would get chopped up.

"Now! Both of you stop! You are endangering innocent suvillians with your squabble here and don't want anymore of it!" Erza said with a stern, demanding voice.

"Bu-but Erza…" "No buts!" she yells at Ray. Ray is now tearing up even more at Erzas's scary-ness, and heartlessness.

"I am sorry Ray but with your fight these peoples lives could be at risk! And its my job as a protective guild wizard to make sure they don't get hurt!" She explains

"Erza.. uh.. don't you.. uh.. think your being too hard on her.." I try and tell her. "I mean just look at her." She looks over at Ray and sees her bawling face with tears dropping on the ground one after another.

"I must do what must be done!" She says, you can tell she felt sorry. "Now! Condunctor! I will keep surveillance over this criminal and you don't need to worry.!" She took out some rope and tied it around Renji's hands and took away the swords, however she left the swords pointed at Ray to maintain her.

The swords molded together to create a metal bubble, with Ray trapped inside. "I will watch over her as well." Erza states calmly walking away with Renji and Ray's bubble pointing to the rest of the team to come along. It seems we are now walking.

"Uh.. Erza why did you put Ray in the metal bubble but not the bad guy?" Gray asks.

"well I knew that Renji could melt the metal with his fire but I was sure Ray would not be able to change or break through the metal bubble." She explains

"Why not? She has her manipulation magic so it would work right.?" Natsu asks

"I noticed that her magical energy was deteriorating and I figured that she wouldn't be have enough left to do any thing else, because she used a lot more magic power than when she attacked Natsu."

"But wouldn't Renji be able to burn the rope?" I ask

"What? Oh no.." "I am truly and imbecil." Erza says.

We all turn around, but Renjis already gone and the rope, a pile of ashes.

"Somebody please slap me so I can repent for my act of evil." Erza asks shakingly.

"No uhh that's okay, erza" I tell her.

**QUICK RAY POV**

I can hear the rest of my team talking outside. Why did they put me in here? More like why would Erza put me in here?

I place my ear against the cold metal and listen. I hear Lucy ask "Wouldn't renji be able to burn the rope?" Oh no. no NO NO. Erza then says something about repenting for her act of evil.

That can only mean.. he ESCAPED. I AM GOING TO KILL THEM WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE. I start kicking the metal trying to use my powers to bend the metal, but it wont work.

**BACK TO LUCY POV**

We hear banging from inside the bubble, and a look of fear washes over our faces. She heard, Ray heard that renji escaped. Oh no. We are all going to repent for our act of evil today, by the hand of Ray Taiyo.


	5. Why? Is simply the question Ch5

The banging became louder and louder until the metal bubble dented. We all took a step back from the bubble and Erza let it drop to the ground. Ray kept banging and banging on the metal.

"Umm..Ray-san if you can hear me, please try to calm down… Please" Wendy squeals.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" says Ray from the inside the bubble.

"uhh.. Erza made a mistake but its okay we'll catch him again.. Yeah Hehe." Gray tells her nervously.

She bangs and bangs on the metal until it dents again in the same spot, at this point she'll brake through. We all try to calm her down, but to no avail it fails. She breaks through the metal with a loud bang. We all freeze. She steps out of the bubble, then uses her manipulation magic to turn the metal bubble into a hammer and suddenly we all lift into the air, all but Ray. We cant move and are terrified enough to pee our pants.

"You know I thought you guys would've caught my little fib on the train, when we first met. I can levitate more than myself." She say with her pupils barely visible in her eyes, shes either delusional or really mad. I think both.

We start moving towards which direction Renji went. I try to move but I fail, Rays holding us frozen.

"Ray, Ray Stop this! Your just going to get yourself killed!" Gray says attempting to calm her down.

"Get myself killed? HA! Renji will be the one to perish today." Ray says with a psychotic grin on her face.

You could tell really clearly that she had lost it not giving a care about her friends anymore And now, its my job to fix it just as I had before.

"Ray." "What ?" She says rudely. "I don't care if you don't wanna listen to me right now but I dont give a crap. You listen here. You don't stop this madness your going to lose the only friends you've ever had, Tora will even begin to lose that friendship she once had with you if you murder Renji."

She looks back at me this time with a stunned and sad look on her face. "You guys and..a-and Tora?" she questions her voice starting to choke up. "Yes, even Tora" I say looking at the exceed for her feedback.

Tora nods slowly, trying not to make her friend cry. "You guys too? Lu-lucy/ Natsu, Erza ,Wendy, G-Gray?" We all nod our heads.

She drops us to the ground and forms a rock out of the plain dirt. Bangs it onto the ground multiple times until its in a million pieces. This time her eye was glowing purple as she did this. Anger and Sadness, red and blue make purple. Her eye glows to whatever emotion is taking over her body. Im guessing yellow is neutral or joy.

Silently Ray walks away into a forest nearby. A few of us try to go after her but Erza stops us immediately.

As Ray is away, I share what I believe happens to Ray's eye when she feels a certain emotion. Of course some already noticed it. Little Lucy tries to be smart but it doesn't really work for her.

After a few hours later, its nighttime and everyone but me and Natsu are asleep. We share thoughts about Ray.

"I mean I understand why she gets so angry sometimes. I was the same way, but I think its something else that is causing her to trigger, and I don't think that its that Renji guy." Natsu explains.

As he says this Ray comes out of the forest, and is oddly quiet. Her blind eye turns suddenly black and her normal one white. Blacks vine like shadows begin to cover her body and cracks along her skin. Both me and Natsu sit speechless attempting to wake up the other sleeping guild members. Ray suddenly whispers.

"Why Zer-" and then all of the shadows and cracks disappear off her body and her eyes return to normal as she falls to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
